


The Ring

by PaintedVanilla



Series: days on end [27]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Borderline Personality Disorder, Eating Disorders, Engagement, F/M, Family, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: Dolley and James are engaged; their parents want to celebrate.





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> hey i know in another fic i mentioned james is allergic to shellfish well guess what he's allergic to mollusks (clams, mussels, oysters and scallops) and not crustacea (shrimp, crab and lobster) so he will not be dying tonight folks

“James?” Dolley asked, popping her head into the study for what seemed to be the billionth time, “Can you text your mom again for me?”

“That’s the third time in the last fifteen minutes.” James comments, turning in his chair to face her, “What do you need?”

“I need to know what kind of drinks they like.” Dolley says.

“Warm - apple cider.” James tells her, “Cold - iced tea. My dad likes sweet, my mom likes unsweet.”

Dolley wrinkles her nose but disappears back around the corner. “Is there anything I can help with?” James asks for the hundredth time that day, knowing full well what her answer will be.

“No!” She shouts back, so James turns back around to his laptop. He’s about to start typing again when she pops back around the corner, “actually,” she says, and James turns back to face her, his eyebrows raised. Dolley swallows, but continues, “what do your parents like, like, in alchohol terms?”

James frowns; he thinks about it for a second, “I don’t know. We have wine.”

“What if they want, like, a cocktail?”

“They’re not really cocktail people.”

“But what if they want one?”

“We don’t really have stuff to make a cocktail.”

“I could - ”

James cuts her off there, “You went to the store two times this morning, hon. I promise it’s fine. As soon as they walk in the door and you offer them apple cider that’s probably what they’re gonna want.”

Dolley considers this, “But what if - ”

“Doll,” James says, “I’ve witnessed my parents drink liquor plenty of times. It’s almost always wine. I think my mom likes scotch sometimes but that’s usually only on special occasions.”

“This  _ is _ a special occasions.” Dolley presses.

“I mean, like, fiftieth birthdays.” James tells her, “Weddings. Funerals. She’s not gonna consider us getting engaged special enough to ask for scotch.”

“She considered it special enough to come up here and see us and ask to meet my parents.” Dolley says, “that seems pretty special to me.”

James sighs, “If you buy scotch, and she doesn’t ask for it, what are we going to do with it? We don’t drink scotch.”

“Give it to your mom for her birthday.” 

“Her birthday was last month.”

“Give it to her for Christmas.”

“It’s  _ February.” _

“Give it to her for Mother's Day!” Dolley snaps, “I don’t care! I’m going to buy scotch.”

James hums deeply, “Please drive safe.”

“I will.”

“I doubt that.”

“I’ll be back in ten minutes.”

…

James’ parents arrive just after five o’clock; Eleanor and James Madison Sr. When James tells Dolley he’s about to buzz them in, she drops what she’s doing in the kitchen to put on mascara and change her shirt. She lands back in the living room right before James opens the door. 

He pauses and looks at her, “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Dolley says, clearly frazzled. 

James opens the door and is almost immediately grabbed by his mother, who instantly begins to talk. She kisses him on both his cheeks and hugs him, all the while rambling about how happy she is for them. Her husband follows her closely, closing the door behind him and giving his son a hug. They’re both lightly covered in snow flurries; it makes them look even warmer.

Eleanor moves from James to Dolley and pulls her into a hug; she refrains from commenting on how skinny she feels and instead presses a kiss to her cheek. She then grabs Dolley by the shoulders almost roughly and says, “Well, congratulations! I’m so happy for both of you!” she leans forward towards Dolley a bit, “can I see the ring?”

Dolley allows her to take her hand and Eleanor spends a moment cooing over the band. “Your parents must be very proud.” she comments, and then turns to James, “you did ask her parents permission, didn’t you?”

James hesitates, so Dolley pulls her attention back, “That’s more of a European tradition.” Dolley says, “It’s not really practiced in Taiwan. My parents probably wouldn’t have appreciated it the same way you would.”

Eleanor looks like she’s about to say something, but Dolley continues, “Can I get either of you something to drink?” she asks, smiling for them. They both request apple cider and she disappears back into the kitchen.

James takes both their coats and hangs them up. “Please go easy on Dolley,” he tells them, “she’s stressed. She’s been up since five; if she doesn’t seem like much for conversation, that’s probably why.”

“Why’s she been up since five?” his dad asks, “there’s no need to fuss over us.”

“She wants you to like her.” James says, “she wants everyone to like her.”

“We do like her.” his mom says, “we adore Dolley; doesn’t she know that?”

“She does,” James says, “but she wanted to cook for you. And she wanted to make sure the apartment was clean for you. She wanted to impress you. And her parents are coming. She wants to impress them, too, but I don’t know how well that’s going to go over.”

Dolley emerges from the kitchen holding two mugs and hands them to James’ parents, “Here you go.” she says sweetly, then pauses, “would you mind taking your shoes off by the door? It’s just a preference of mine.”

James’ parents remove their shoes and try the apple cider. “Did you put cinnamon in this?” Eleanor asks.

Dolley hesitates, “Yes.”

“It’s good.” she comments, “speaking of which - it smells wonderful in here.”

“It does.” James’ dad adds.

Dolley’s face lights up, “Thank you!” she says, “Dinner should be done by the time my parents get here. I’m so sorry for the wait.”

“Oh, it’s not a problem.” Eleanor assures her.

“We’ve been driving all day, it’s nice to stretch our legs.” James Sr. adds.

“Really, Doll, please take your time.” James tells her, “do you need any help with anything?”

“Nope!” Dolley says, but she still looks flustered, “If you need anything just yell at me!”

…

Dolley’s parents arrive just before six o’clock; she’s just putting the finishing touches on the food when they call to be buzzed in. Dolley puts what she’s doing in the kitchen on hold to get the door for them. When she answers it they’re standing side by side; their shoulders and hair have snow flurries in them, but it has the opposite effect it had on James’ parents. 

“Hello, Dolley.” her mother, Mary, says as she steps inside, “thank you for having us in your new little apartment.”

Dolley nods but doesn’t say anything. Her father, John Payne, comes in and closes the door behind him. They both take their shoes off and Dolley takes both their coats to hang them up, “James’ parents are already here.” she tells them, “they’re in the living room. I just finished dinner. I just need to set the table and then we can eat.”

Dolley brings them into the living room where James’ parents greet them very happily. Eleanor stands shorter than both of them, but she still manages to pull them both into a hug. Dolley, not wanting to witness her parents responses to the hugs, disappears back into the kitchen and finishes putting everything together. She’s cooked a gourmet version of chicken marengo; it took her all day but she’ll insist it was worth the time (which is a lie).

James comes into the dining room while she’s setting the table, “Hi.” he says, leaning against one of the chairs.

“Hello.” Dolley says, continuing to put out silverware and not looking up at him.

“Are you okay?” James asks her.

Dolley frowns harder than she was before, “I’m fine.” she says, “why do you ask?”

“Because I live with you,” James says, “And you’ve been up since five. And my parents just asked if you’re okay.”

“I’m fine.” Dolley says again, “I’m fine. Everything is fine. Can we eat, please? Not everything is about me and my mental health.”

“Can I help?” James asks.

_ “No,” _ Dolley snaps, “I can do it myself. Go sit with your parents.”

James does as he’s told because Dolley is having a difficult enough time already. She finishes setting the table and puts drinks out for her parents and sets the plates out for everyone. 

After what seems like years, Dolley drags herself into the living room to tell them dinner is ready. She's met with loud enthusiasm from James’ parents and quiet enthusiasm from James and no enthusiasm from her parents.

Dolley, having not sat down all day except to drive, gets slightly dizzy when she’s finally seated. Eleanor, looking at the amount of food on Dolley’s plate and not being able to help herself, says, “You need to eat a bit more than that, darling, don't you think?”

Mary glances at Dolley’s plate, “She’s fine.”

“I'm fine.” Dolley echoes, “This is one serving but if anyone wants more there is extra.”

“Should we say grace?” James’ father asks, although it's obviously rhetorical as he takes his wife's hand in his as he says it. She in turn takes James’ hand and he takes Dolley’s.

Dolley casts a very desperate look at her mother and extends a hand to her; it's shaking slightly.

Mary doesn't take the hint, “We’re not Christian.” she says simply, and Dolley wants to dissolve into the floor. She moves her hand, trying to keep it from shaking anymore than it already is, and allows James’ father to take it instead.

James Sr. says grace and they dig in. Which is to say, James’ parents begin to eat and Dolley’s parents cast her a glance.

“What is this, exactly?” John asks.

“It’s chicken marengo.” Dolley says immediately, having expected the question, “there's rice and shrimp and tomato. It’s French. You'll love it. Please eat.”

They do as they're told, slowly. James eats, but he's more focused on Dolley than the food. Dolley hasn't even picked up her fork.

“This is wonderful, Dolley.” Eleanor says.

“It's okay.” Mary says.

“Hon.” James says, very softly, “please eat.”

Dolley forces herself to take a bite; she feels like she's going to throw up. 

“So, were you excited when you heard about the engagement?” Eleanor asks, the question directed at Dolley’s parents.

John and Mary glance at each other; their expressions don't change but they hold an entire conversation with their eyes. John looks back to Eleanor, “Not particularly.”

Eleanor blinks, clearly thrown off by this response, “Well we were quite excited when James told us he was planning to propose. We adore Dolley and we’re very excited to have her as a part of our family.”

James Sr. and Eleanor are clearly waiting for John and Mary to say something similar about James; no such remark comes. Dolley, in an effort to keep her food in her stomach, is practically shoveling rice into her mouth.

“Slow down.” Mary snaps at her, “it's unbecoming of you.”

Dolley does as she's told. A horrible lapse of silence engulfs them. Suddenly, Eleanor looks up at Mary, “have you seen the ring?”

Dolley would rather jam her fork into her eye than allow this conversation to continue in the direction it's going in.

“I have not.” Mary says.

Dolley forces herself to eat more; everyone is looking at her, so she swallows and lifts her hand out of her lap and lets her mother take it. She holds her hand for a long moment, staring at the ring in silence. Finally, she hums, and without dropping Dolley’s hand, she says, “It's a very nice piece of jewelry.” She looks up and locks eyes with Dolley, “It must have been very expensive.”

Dolley yanks her hand back as politely as she can and hides it under the table; she doesn't stop smiling throughout the whole exchange.

“It wasn't.” James says, which is obviously a lie.

They finish eating in silence.

…

Dolley’s parents leave just before eight, refusing dessert and leaving Dolley with exactly one thank you and one compliment about dinner between the two of them. Dolley serves James and his parents dessert, and herself some, too, but only because James tells her he’s not eating his slice until she sits down and eats some too. She cuts herself a very small piece of pie and can’t bring herself to make anymore conversation.

“Your parents are a hoot and a half.” Eleanor comments, trying to make it sound fun and interesting instead of terrible. Dolley shrugs and nods and eats her pie as quickly as she can. 

James’ parents both offer to help with the dishes, but Dolley insists she do it herself and hides in the kitchen. She turns the water on and leans against the counter; she wants to do a lot of things, but the dishes are not one of them. Her eyes hurt and her feet are aching from being on them all day and she thinks she might fall asleep standing in front of the sink. 

After James’ parents leave, Dolley turns the lights in the kitchen off to keep from straining her eyes. She’s halfway through washing the dishes when James comes in the kitchen holding the placemats. He dumps some of the crumbs in the trash and puts them back in the drawer.

Dolley scowls into the sink, “I was going to do that.”

“I know.” James says, “I think you’ve done enough for today.”

“I’m doing the dishes.” Dolley says defensively.

James comes up next to her as she scrubs a plate a little harder than she needs to. He waits for a moment, and then very slowly reaches over and turns the water off; when she doesn’t stop washing the plate, he reaches down and grabs her wrist very gently, “Can you slow down for one second?”

“No.” Dolley, “Can you let me do the dishes?”

James takes the plate out of her hand and sets it in the sink, “There’s no one here.” he tells her, “there’s no one to impress. Please breathe.”

Dolley looks like she’s going to cry, “Did you tell your mom?” she asks.

“Tell my mom what?”

“About my thing.”

“Which thing.”

“Any thing.” 

James hesitates, “I asked her to please stop trying to force you to eat.” he tells her, “I told her if she keeps giving you food you’ll keep eating it and you’ll make yourself sick.”

Dolley doesn’t say anything.

“I only told her because the last time we were at my parents you made yourself sick.” James adds.

Dolley wrings the sponge out and drops it in the sink, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” James asks, his voice quiet.

“Being weird today.” Dolley says, “being weird every day. Snapping at you.” she pauses, “my parents are terrible and I’m sorry they made yours uncomfortable.”

“That’s not your fault.” James tells her, “your parents are just terrible.”

Dolley huffs, “They hate you.”

“I hate me, too.” James says.

“Don’t.” Dolley snaps, then shakes her head, “I’m sorry. Again.”

“You’ve been awake for fifteen hours.” James says, “you’re cranky. Let’s go to bed.”

“I have to finish the dishes.” Dolley says.

They’re both quiet for a long moment.

“I made myself throw up.” Dolley whispers.

James leans against the counter next to her and leans on her shoulder, “You have to eat in the morning.”

“I’m sorry.” Dolley says again.

“I’m not mad at you.” he tells her, “your parents were here. You looked like you were going to throw up at the table.”

“I thought I was going to throw up at the table.” she says, “I almost threw up when my mom said the thing about the ring.”

“That was a shitty thing to say.” James picks the ring up from where Dolley set it on the counter to do the dishes, “please don’t listen to anything your parents tell you about money.”

Dolley shrugs.

“I’m serious.” James insists.

“I need to finish the dishes.” Dolley says, turning the water back on.

“Come to bed as soon as you're done.” James tells her, “I wish you’d let me help.”

Dolley is quiet, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> did everyone like my falsettos reference ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Dolley is doing her best please go easy on her


End file.
